Predator and Prey
by DaisyPierce
Summary: Alexa Thorne was quiet, shy with new people and hardly ever spoke her opinion out loud. But when a friend unlocks the door to a world she was happy not knowing about. What happens when she meets the sexy, mysterious yet dangerous werewolf Derek, and whats the deal with the secrets involving her family and the Argent's? DerekxOC
1. Pilot Part 1

_****__I know what you're thinking not another story daisy but yes my friends yes . The other day my friend _**showed **me teen wolf and I am now obsessed and I sat there silently falling in love with Derek thinking that he really needed someone to balance out who's broodiness if that's makes any sense at all . Lets begin :) 

* * *

_Don't mind all my friends,_

_ I know they're all crazy,_

_But they're the only friends that I have._

_~ Can We Dance _

* * *

**Alexa's P.O.V**

_Everybody get up_

That god awful song woke me from my slumber . Not wanting to hear another moment of it I reached out and whacked my alarm clock almost knocking it of my small beside table. I dragged myself out of my small but safe haven . First day of sophomore cue sarcastic woo's in my head . I ran a brush through my naturally curly hair and began the tedious task of straightening it when it looked acceptable I moved onto a outfit , I picked out a blue top and white skinny's .

Applying a little makeup but not to much I decided I was ready . Walking into my kitchen I stopped when I saw the sight of my Father hurriedly shoving things into his briefcase and checking his watch . How could I forget my father was leaving again . In the years following my mothers death my father had been going on these extensive business trips , some going for over a month at a time . Technically it was illegal to leave a minor that long without an authority figure at least I think it is .

His head snapped up as I walked in " Alexandria " He said curtly. I hated my full name the only reason I didn't change it completely was that my mother had loved it. So when a friend of mine Stiles had given me the nickname Alexa I had welcomed it and I became Alexa Thorne instead of Alexandria Thorne which sounded like weird type of poison . Now everyone called me that , well almost everyone the rare exceptions were my Father and a few teachers .

I curtly nodded back taking an apple and biting . He cleared his throat " Well as you know , I'm off to New York this morning " I nodded staring out of the window " I've left the keys in the hall " That was a plus side of him leaving , I got the car pretty much as my own.

He shuffled towards the door " Try to stay out of trouble " I nodded again not in the mood to talk to him . It was a stupid sentence anyways , he sighed and shuffled out of the door. It's not that I don't talk I just prefer to think and write . Sometimes I pretend I'm characters from a book or a movie because no matter how hard things get for them it always works out in the end.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I grabbed the keys checking myself in the mirror one more time before taking my book bag and walking out the door slamming it on my way out pointlessly.

* * *

I pulled into a stop next to Jackson or as I like to call him Jerkson , I know I'm so original . But nah He's alright sometimes , I'm friends with his girlfriend Lydia so sometimes we get along when he isn't being a total Dick

" Dude watch the paint job" Jackson spat at another one of my friends Scott. I rolled my eyes honestly . Scott looked slightly intimated until one of Jackson's friends called him away. I hid my smirk and walked over to him " Hey Scott " I greeted waving like a weirdo , he whipped around to see to who it was his face relaxing when he saw me " Hey Alexa "

Stiles ran up to us almost tripping as I swallowed a laugh , smooth " Okay, let's see this thing." Scott lifted up his T-shirt to reveal a heavily bandaged chest " Ooh"

" Did you get that last night ?" I asked quietly , I had been invited to go last night to find one half of a dead body , _Weird friends I have._But turned it down since it was my dads last night , we hadn't really spent it together but still.

He nodded at my question " Yeah. Whoa It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" _There are no wolves in California. _

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked. " Uh-huh " Scott replied.

I snorted as we began walking making both boys look at me " Hate to burst your bubble , but there are no wolves in California " I meant it when I said I preferred not to talk much but when I did apparently I was ' bitingly sarcastic .'

" I heard a wolf wolf howling " Scott insisted , _Whatever wolf boy you know everything_ .

" She's right ,,so no you didn't " Stiles argued my case . _At least someones on my side. _I grew bored of the conversation and walked of to my locker.

I loved English , I loved writing and reading but I hated high school English , It was complete bullshit.

" As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." I saw Stiles wink at Scot, I would have to ask about that . I get so interested by stuff like that. " And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give you undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." I tuned out of that but looked down and groaned with the rest of the class as I read it . _Bullshit , Bullshit and oh look more Bullshit._

I frowned as I saw Scott staring out of the window with a frown on his face . _Odd but okay then_ .The door opened capturing my attention. A tall very pretty but shy looking girl walked in "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

_Argent_ why did that name sound familiar. I gave her a smile showing my dimple which she hesitantly returned sitting behind Scott. He turned around with a puppy dog -I'm-crushing-on-you look and handed her a pen . A little bit weird but she seemed grateful. I smiled_ they would be so cute together_. I let my mind zone out as I tried to remember where I had heard that name before.

I walked to my locker and saw the new girl opening the one next to mine , I knew how being the new girl felt I had done it when I moved here after my mother died . Though I was usually shy around new people , I sucked in some courage and smiled at her " Hi Allison right?, I'm Alexa "

She looked shocked someone was talking to her but shook it of " Yeah , nice to meet you"

I opened my mouth to say something back when Lydia cut me off " That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it? "

" My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison replied looking slightly overwhelmed. I grinned at her reply and Lydia and I looked at each other smirking " And you are our new best friend." She said while I grinned at her .Jackson appeared putting his arm around her ans kissing her , _Man I love the single life_ " Hey, Jackson."

" So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia began as I rolled my eyes _here we go_ . " A party" Allison interrupted , I had only met her and I loved this girl already .

" Yeah, Friday night. You should come" Jackson spoke up . I zoned out of there conversation looking over a Scott , who was staring at Allison all dreamy . _Awww._

Next thing I knew we were walking all heading to lacrosse " You're coming to the party right Alexa " Jackson asked and Lydia set her sights on me ." Umm well I " I began trying to think of an excuse but I am a terrible liar " Great " Lydia cut me of. I rolled my eyes at my best friend who could annoy the hell out of me but I still loved her. _  
_

I sat on one side of Lydia getting ready to watch Scott fail and embarrass himself . " Who is that ?" Allison asked . " Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?

"he's in my English class " Allison quickly covered up . _Damn I should ask her how to make up a lie on the spot ._

It took me a moment to realize they were talking about Scott and I jumped in " that's Scott one of my best friends " I smiled encouragingly at her . Zoning out of the practice as sports had always bored me I stared off into the trees . It took me a while to realise Scott had caught every single ball including Jackson's .

_What the hell_?

* * *

**So we have the first part of the pilot :)**

**please review and tell me what you think far :D **

**As usual unedited so sorry for any mistakes **

**xxxxx -Daisy Pierce**


	2. Peace and Solitude - Pilot Part 2

**Soo I was so excited when I saw the feedback already for this story 11 followers already :0**

**And thank you's to _Marine76_** ,** _Kat229 , Guest _For their reviews :D**

**And to _Guest:_I honestly don't know I hadn't even noticed I was doing that, thank you for pointing it out :)**

**I have decided Ashley Benson from Pretty Little Liars to play Alexa as I was watching PLL and Ashley's dimple is so cute I just had to use her.**

* * *

_I don't believe in fairy tales_

_But I believe in you and me_

_Take me to Wonderland_

_~ Wonderland__  
_

* * *

**Pilot Part 2**

So when Stiles and Scott had offered me to come with them to find the other half of the body, naturally I said yes.

"I don't, I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I, I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott attempted to explain what happened at practice today."Smell things, like what ?"Stiles asked the question in my mind as we trudged through the woods.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket or the Cherry in Alexa's chapstick" He explained making me slightly freaked out but also want to break out signing Katy Perry.

"I don't even have any mint mojito" Stiles pulled out a stick of gum and cut himself of. _Okay very freaked out. _Scott held up his hands up in a told you kinda way.

"So all this started with a bite" Stiles asked making me look at him questionably almost tripping over a tree root. Another thing about me I am the clumsiest human alive. I can barely make it across a flat surface without face planting.

"What if it's like an infection like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" I resisted the urge to smack my forehead at Scott's stupidity.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles began as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are you serious ?" Scott and I asked in sync his more well, panicked. "Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy"

I put a hand on my mouth to stop the giggles "What's that? Is that bad?" Scott questioned frantically. _Oh god it gets worse_.

I made a noise like a dying cat in attempt to cover up my laughter. "Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

_Now this just sounded like Scott was getting his first period. _"Once a month?" Scott continued to be confused. _Poor boy at this rate he'll get nowhere in life_.

"Mm hmm. On the night of the full moon." He let out a mock howl and Scott shoved him "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me" Scott argued, _Oh Scotty you really set yourself up for this one. _"There is" I declared speaking for the first time Scott's head snapped to me looking shit scared "Its called stupidity"

Stiles burst out laughing and fist bumped me while Scott didn't look all that amused.

"You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon." Stiles half joked as we came to a stop. Scott looked around on the ground looking confused yet again "No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler. " He bent down brushing leaves aside. I wandered away from them a bit looking on the ground." Maybe the killer moved the body " Stiles said and I shook my head at how causal he sounded like everyday you encounter something like this. " If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks" I rolled my eyes at people would be creeped out by the woods but not me, ever since me and Tom, my dads name as I didn't really like calling him dad, had moved here I had come out here to sit at the base of tree's and read something. I was so lost in my thoughts that when someone walked next to me I hadn't really noticed.

"Alexa" Stiles hissed. Irritation shot through me at couldn't he see I was trying to find the damn inhaler, and I turned around thinking the person next to me was Stiles, it wasn't.

The person who stood before me was tall much taller than me had a leather jacket which I find very sexy on guys, His jaw was so defined and his eyes well I think I almost died at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property" He glared at us all, _Wow rude._

"Uh sorry man, we didn't know" Stiles stammered out intimated by the hot man in front of us.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but uh forget it." Scott shrugged obviously trying to get away from the tall brooding man, before he could say anything else the man threw him something and turned in my direction to walk away, the breath caught in my throat as our eyes connected, his eyes a shocking green. He broke the eye contact first keeping his permanent scowl and walked away. "Uhm. All right come on, I gotta  
get to work" Scott was the first to recover but Stiles slapped him on the chest " Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

_Only a few years older, huh_ _?_ The perverted side of my brain thought while the rational side screamed to shut up."Remember what?" I asked wondering what he meant.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles answered looking from Scott and I. Oh my god I felt bad for calling him broody.

"Why is he back?" Scott asked while I started of into the direction Derek had left in wondering why would you come back to a place where your entire family burned, my father and I couldn't stand living where my mother had died so we'd hightailed it out of that town to here and that was only one family member I couldn't even imagine losing them all.

* * *

I stood at my locker the next day running my hands through my now loosely curled hair that hung just below my breasts when a locker slamming made me jump,_Curse you GAD_. For those who don't know what I'm on about it stands for General Anxiety Disorder,which I mothers death triggered it since then it had grown inside of me, I had to take antidepressants daily to keep me on track otherwise I would have things like excessive worry, restlessness, headaches, trembling and being easily startled. Well I was always easily startled but without the medication I was worse, much worse. For instance with the medication I worried a little about unnecessary things without I would have a panic attack over unnecessary things.

I looked over to see Jackson and Scott "Alright little man, How about you tell me where you're getting your juice" Jackson spat.

"What" Scott asked dumbly. _He was so stupid it was almost cute. Almost. _"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson spat each word impatiently. "My mom does all the grocery shopping." He said looking bewildered. That was to much for me I burst out laughing muffling it with my hand. Luckily I don't they heard me but Scott's eyes darted over to me then back to Jerkson "Now listen, McCall You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." He ground out in a rush.

"Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?" Was Scott really this dense or was he acting, sometimes I really don't know.

Jackson grew impatient and slammed him against the lockers making me jump again "What the hell is going on with you, McCall?"

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott ranted looking slightly crazed. My mouth fell open_ what was going on with him?_

"You think you're funny, Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson then punched the locker beside Scott making me jump yet again and walked off.

* * *

I ditched practice as it bored me, sports had always bored me and I'll support my friends at the game. So instead I decided to take a walk through the woods on my way home. I found a pretty looking clearing which had sunlight shining around illuminating it. I sat down pressing my back against the tree pulling my knees up to my chest. I pulled out my copy of _Alice In Wonderland._ And let the words pull me into another world unfortunately my peace and solitude was interrupted by my phone telling me it was time to take my meds.

I sighed riffling through my bag until I found the little orange bottle. Taking one out I held it up at eye level, I hated taking them. It felt wrong somehow like unnatural. I tried to tell Tom this but he had shook it of saying that the doctors insist. _That's right_, I thought bitterly, _when in doubt just shove your daughter into the hands of doctors who thought pills would fix everything_. Well it didn't I would still get a horrible feeling in my stomach, almost making me want to throw up, there was no reason for this worry and nausea to settle in my stomach but it did. I realized I had been staring at the pill for the last minute so I reached into my bag grabbed my water bottle, reluctantly I knocked two back, swallowing heavily. I looked around suddenly not in the mood to sit and read anymore.

* * *

_ Yes go_

_ No don't go_

This is what was currently happening in my brain as I paced around my room winging my hands nervously. It was times like this I wanted a father who would pop his head around my door and say something completely unhelpful, but in the end it would help me decide and we'd hug it out on the porch steps like Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus do in Hanna Montana re-runs. I blew out a breath of air from my mouth looking at myself in the mirror. I remembered my pact to myself over the summer, _No more shy girl be a normal high school student_. With that said well thought, I made my decision.

About an hour later I stood looking in the mirror at my newly transformed self. I wore a strapless light blue dress which went down my my ankles at the back and up to my knees at the front. Over the chest area it was covered with black lace. As I only stood at 5'2 I put on some black heels that wrapped around my feet making me instantly look taller.I spent ages curling my hair in tight golden ringlets. Grabbing a blue clutch to match I decided I was ready. It wasn't my first party, Lydia had dragged me to many in our freshman year and I'm sure it'll be worse now we were sophomore's.

I walked out of my house instructing myself to breathe "Hey Alexa looking hot" A yell greeted me as I walked down my driveway. Turning to my neighbor with a scowl, had I forgotten to mention I was neighbors with Jerkson himself, to make things worse our houses where the same model and everything. I mean who thinks, _'lets just put two identical houses next to each other'_ Crazy people, that's who. "Carpool with me?" He offered gesturing to his car. I bit my lip I had noticed my car was running out of gas, I could always get some tomorrow on my way to-. My thoughts were cut of by him honking his horn in impatience. _Screw it, this is the first step in breaking out of my __shell and making new friends. _I climbed into his hot car not noticing the stares we received from another neighbor who lived across the street.

Arriving with Jackson, who in the car had started a surprisingly stimulating conversation about horror movies something we both loved, _I know shocker we have something in common. _He liked it for the blood and gore while I liked the thrill of it all. He had responded with "You're a weird girl Alexa, A good weird" He had added the end part when he saw my face. Was attention bringing to say the least, okay everyone stared at us. Lydia appeared out of nowhere complimenting me on my outfit and dragging Jackson away. People were still staring at me, even after they had left making a nervous pit form in my stomach. _Smile Alexa_. I forced a wide smile to my face and entered the house for the first time. It was a typical high school party and I almost stabbed myself in the eye for deciding to show up. Having been to Lydia's house for countless sleepovers and movie marathons, I knew my way around. The pool area was my favorite part of her house and when we would hang out here, whenever I could I would convince her to hang out there. My house had a hot tub but it wasn't the same as a pool.

I pushed past my drunk peers, thinking if I got some fresh air, i'd be ok. To my dismay the pool seemed to be where the party was at. Everyone was dancing, drinking and having a good time. Yet here I was standing awkwardly alone, I scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face "Hey Sexy Lexi."

I turned my head to the sound of a drunken slur,'Sexy Lexi' _Was this guy for real? _I awkwardly cleared my throat "Hey Liam."

Liam Donald. There was something about his name that always bugged me and it wasn't because he sounded like a wasted Duck, it was because every time he has seen me out and about over the summer he would try to flirt, each time beginning with him telling me his name as if I had forgotten it and me being, well, me would awkwardly laugh and deflect away from the situation. It wasn't like he was unattractive, he was quite a big build with blue eyes and black hair. He was hot and he knew it, why he wasted his time with me I don't know.

"How you been" He slurred waving around his hand which contained some sort of beer. _Its seemed he was worse drunk. _I answered his meaningless questions with a touch or irritation in my voice, hoping he would take a hint, _He didn't._

I desperately searched the room for an escape route,_ I would actually rather cannonball into the pool than stand another five minutes of this. _My eyes somehow found there way over to the other side of the pool, where surprisingly, Mr hottie stood. Another thing that almost made my heart stop was that Derek Hale's eyes were trained on me. Was it possible to die from one stare, I hoped not. My heart began racing and once more a nervous pit formed in my stomach,_ Why was he looking at me, how long had he been looking at me?_

_Get a grip Alexa._ What was I supposed to do, we were just having a staring competition across the pool. Nerves wormed around in my stomach, how I hated attention. His face softened as the fire illuminated it. I gave him a oh-so awkward wave and turned back to Liam. I may have seen it wrong from where I was standing but I swore a hint of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Liam!" I snapped interrupting whatever he was prattling on about "Its been great catching up" I lied forcing a smile to my face. With that I practically ran away, well the best I could wearing heels.

_I am so out of here. _How was I supposed to get home?

_Great move Alexa riding with Jackson, real smart. _I had seen Jackson and Lydia a little while ago when I ran away from Liam, up against a pole doing somethings I don't doubt they were in her bedroom doing now.I began to worry again, millions of thoughts rushing through my head. I know what you're thinking, when isn't this chick worrying about something. Well all I can say is, welcome to my life.

Some guy breathing heavily bumped into me clutching his head, _well someones been smoking something_. It was shock though when I realized that person was in fact Scott. I watched in shock as he left stumbling through the crowd, Allison breezed past me in pursuit of Scott. _So i'm thinking I missed something._

I took of my heels, making me 5'2 again and ran after them. I ran up to Allison to who stood watching the road.

I opened my mouth to exclaim something like 'what the hell' when a deep voice interrupted "Allison, Alexa"

I whirled around in sync with Allison to see Derek standing there in all his glory for once he wasn't brooding or starting at me with a blank face "I'm a friend of Scott's." Allison and I turned to see Scott long gone and turned back in sync, _we should be twins,_ When we turned back Derek was less than a feet away making me jump and my heart stutter _wow he is so much taller than me_, A smirk danced on his lips "My name's Derek"

_He's not Scott's friend or maybe he was. _I thought confusedly to myself. "Scott has somewhere to be but he asked me to give you two a ride home" he gave us a dazzling smile making my heart race.

* * *

Allison had all but shoved me into the passenger seat of Derek's pretty hot car while she sat in the back, the ride so to speak was very silent and very awkward considering I was glaring over at Derek every chance I got, just because he was sexy didn't mean I wasn't suspicious of him. I wasn't sure if he caught any of my distrustful glares but I swore I saw a hint of a smile tugging on his lips. It was long and painful but we finally pulled up to Allison's house, she got out thanking Derek for the ride and saying bye to me after what seemed like ages she was out of earshot and we were driving though as we pulled away from her house I caught sight of her mailbox written in metal letters was the name A_rgent_. There it was again I had definitely heard before or seen it written or something . Questions burned within me not just about the Argent's but the man sitting next to me, it sounded stupid but I was to afraid to ask, I had always been a shy person but that escalated after the accident that triggered my anxiety. In the first few weeks following the accident I hadn't spoken one word to anyone, I had just stared out of the hospital windows wishing people would leave me alone to sink into the pain.

"Argent" I muttered so low I didn't think he would hear. Hie head snapped over to look at me "What did you just say?" He asked his voice low and seemly calm, though to my ears it sounded threatening.

I blushed and my heart accelerated, _How had he heard that?_

"Um uh, n-nothing" I stuttered out, he looked as if he didn't believe me. So I was relieved to see we were pulling up outside my house."Thanks for the ride" I muttered getting out of his car still holding my shoes. "Good night Alexa" A heart stopping smile spread across his face and he was gone.

A thought hit me as I stood at the bottom of my driveway,_ How did he know where I lived?_

Okay I should be more creeped out about this, right? For some reason I wasn't. I bit my lip and turned to walk up to my house when I caught a boy staring at me from across the street standing next to his bins, he was cute with curly hair. Though I couldn't really see him in the dark from where I was standing, I knew he went to school with us. I gave him a small wave from and bit down on my lip to hide a laugh when he turned around as if to see if it was him I was waving at and not some invisible figure in his front yard.

I flopped down on my bed a little while later after taking off my dress and scrubbing my makeup off the last thing I heard as I sunk into the darkness was a loud howl.

* * *

**So what do you think? Bad? Good? Terrible? Let me know with a review :)**

**Till next time**

**-Daisy Pierce xxxxx**


	3. Second Chance at First Line - Part 1

**Thank you to anyone who Favorited or followed :)**

**To: _Rogue Deciever_:Thank you for reviewing and cool name btw :) xx**

**To:Marine76: Thank you for both of your review, you're amazing :D**

* * *

_Give me therapy_

_I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, __You were never a friend to me_

_And you can choke on your misery_

_~ Therapy, All Time Low_

* * *

**Second Chance at First Line**

Secrets, if you looked up the word you'd get_ 'Something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others'_

Scott and Stiles were definitely keeping a secret from me, I don't know if it's small or big. But they are, first that party in which, I had to go home with the hot but creepy Derek Hale, all weekend they had been acting strange. When I had found them this morning they had been acting even stranger.

_I walked out of my car and headed over to where Scott and Stiles sat, honestly it was to early to be anywhere but unfortunately school calls on us at the ungodly hour of 9 in the morning._

_"Do we tell Alexa?" Scott whispered to Stiles not noticing me walking up behind them. Stiles reached over and whacked him in the arm "no we don't tell her, she has an anxiety disorder"_

_I frowned what were they talking about? "Hey" I greeted quietly pretending not to notice how they fell silent when I arrived._

_Scott muttered something about going to see coach early and ran off, leaving me to watch after him with a hurt expression._

_"He's just stressed" Stiles tried explaining shifting his body looking uncomfortable "Look I gotta run see you Lex"  
_

_I had stared after them both wondering what the hell was happening._

Every Sunday Stiles would call me after weekly therapy for my anxiety. I suppose he didn't have to but he had so much I had just kind of expected it, when I tried to call him after the apportionment he hadn't even answered all I had gotten was his voice mail. It made me sound stupid and needy but those calls were the only things that got me through therapy. I wanted to tell him how it had gone, it was mostly the same. Except now I had a new found respect, I suppose for my shrink.

_My brows furrowed as I watched the clock tick slowly, tick, tick, tick._

_Her voice broke me from my trance "You know staring at it wont make it go faster." I faced her forcing a hardened mask on my face. Jenna Wilson, my shrink or 'psychiatrist' as she had asked to be called, was a tall young woman with shiny brown hair and long legs I would kill for, she always had a welcoming smile on her face, like she expected a smile to make me pour out my heart. I had been going to her for about a month now. My last shrink, Paul Gibbons had been all wrong for, in ways I would rather not say and it had resulted in me screaming at him which lead to him recommending Jenna._

_Its all bullshit anyway, I reminded myself._

_"How have you been feeling this week, Alexandria?" She continued looking at her page of, well bullshit._

_"Fine" I muttered out the same thing as I always did in hopes it would derail her, it never did._

_She was persistent "Any dreams, flashbacks?" She carried on like she __hadn't noticed my flat, disinterested tone._

_I gave her another flat answer "Not this week."_

_She finally looked up "Are you always going to answer my questions like that?"_

_"Are you always going to answer my answers with a question?" I raised a eyebrow in disregard of her previous comment._

_She let out a chuckle leaning back into her seat, how was this amusing? I am 16 year old girl practically forced into therapy._

_Jenna pursed her lips, wondering how to get through to the closed teenager in front of her "Tell me one thing you've been feeling and we can call it a day" She finally told me._

_I glanced at the clock and almost cried to see it had only been 3 minutes from the hour we had left, a sigh passed my lips as I agreed in my head "Sometimes I feel like I'm going mad"_

_Why had I just said that?_

_That was one of the things I kept inside, I jumped to my feet cheeks flushing in horror as I made a beeline for the door._

_I got halfway there when her voice much closer than I expected made me spin around "We're all mad here" She pressed my copy of Alice in Wonderland into my hand, which must of fallen from my bag and walked away leaving me completely and utterly dumbstruck._

After that I didn't think of her as a faceless, uncaring person just doing her job. I chewed on my bottom lips, my eyes wondering around the school parking lot. Scott, Stiles and Ivy, were the only ones who knew about everything.

Ivy Simmons, is a person I call my sister since I moved here shes been there for everything, well almost everything her family spent the summer in Texas. But she was back in a few days. She didn't go to our school but i'd see her sometime.

I hadn't been to lacrosse practice but had heard Scott had made first line. From my spot leaning against my car, I saw Tweedledum and Tweedledee exit the school looking worried about something. Shrugging it off I ran over to them "Hey boys" I chirped in a happy voice. Scott looked like he was deep thought about something and didn't even reply, Stiles on the other hand gave me what looked like a nervous smile "Hey Alexa, hows it going?"

I wanted to bring up the phone call, but decided not to "What happened at the party, why did Derek give me a ride home?"

Scott finally snapped out of it "Stay away from Derek, Alexa" He bit out grabbing onto my arms tightly.

My face twisted in slight pain and confusion "Why? he doesn't seem that bad"

His eyes widened and his grip tightened "Just do it" He spat out each word leaning over me slightly menacingly. "Scott" Stiles said in a wary voice looking around.

I tried to get out of his grip by twisting slightly "Ok, I will, Let go of me now" I spoke in a eerily calm voice.

He let out a breath of air letting go, my features twisted, I bruised easily and that was definitely going to. His eyes widened "Alexa." He began.

"I- I'll stay away okay" I stuttered out nervously turning around and practically legging it to my car.

Deciding I needed a Chai Latte to calm my nerves, I drove to Starbucks and ordered one. While I stood in the line, my stomach a mess of nerves, _why had Scott acted that way_? I couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that I was being watched, _stop Alexa you're just being paranoid, _I chanted in my head but I couldn't resist looking around, scouring the store I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I had almost done a 360 of the place when my eyes landed on a figure standing outside the window, dressed in all black leaning against a black car._ Was that Derek Hale?_

Why was he here? Maybe he just wants coffee, a rational part of my brain tried to tell me. But his eyes were completely trained on me. My heart began to pound in my chest, everything began to fade as I stared.

My order being called snapped me out of my daze, but by the time I had taken it from the lady and looked back he was gone.

I sipped my latte walking out towards my car, maybe I am just going mad but was Derek following me?

Maybe that's what Scott meant when he said to stay away, maybe Derek was a psycho stalker but, I thought back to the party he hadn't seemed that bad maybe a tad moody and mysterious.

I hadn't even realized I was so deep in thought, I was just standing next to my car glaring at the ground. Flushing with embarrassment I quickly climbed in my car and blasted All Time Low, heading toward the school.

* * *

I reclined lazily on the bleachers sipping my latte, I had thoroughly convinced myself that Scott was probably just stressed out and had decided to show up for support because lets face it as much as I hated sports I didn't mind watching hot guys grunting and sweating.

"McCall, what are you waiting for?" the coaches voice snapped me out of my little daydream.

I watched closely as Scott began running towards Jackson only to have Jackson brutally throw him to the ground. I winched sitting up straight fixed on what was happening before me.

"McCall is gonna do it again" Honestly coaches voice was so loud he might as well of been using a megaphone.

Scott ran at Jackson, this time looking more determined. He hit Jackson with his shoulder making him hit the ground, hard. I winched slightly as everyone rushed over to help him. In all the commotion around Jackson nobody had noticed Scott had fallen to his knees, clutching his head.

Stiles rushed over to him and the two talk while still on the ground. I frowned in confusion and got to my feet watching them.

They both began running off, though no one noticed but behind them Derek Hale stood. _Was this guy everywhere?_

As if he could sense my gaze, his head turned and we locked eye contact. This time I wasn't just going to stare at him, something was very wrong with Scott and I intended to find out what it was.

I didn't waste a second breaking my gaze and running off in the distance Scott and Stiles had exited just minutes before.

I ran into the locker room following the sounds of loud shouts, I ran through the door in time to see Stiles blast Scott with a fire extinguisher. _What the fuck?_

"Stile? What happened?" Scott groaned out. "That's what i'd like to fucking know" I spat stepping forward trying to seem brave.

Both boys's head snapped towards me in sync.

* * *

"So let me get this straight you're a werewolf" I repeated in disbelief leaning against a locker in the men's locker room.

Scott nodded his head still in his hands "So is Derek" He muttered. My eyes widened "Derek Hale"

"Well unless you know another creepy Derek" Stiles retorted sarcastically "It's like I told you before, It's the anger, it's your pulse rising."

I stood there internally freaking out, _god this is just like some teen movie._

"But that's lacrosse, It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed." Scott argued looking pretty sorry for himself.

"Well, it's gonna be much more violent if you kill someone on the fields. You can't play on Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles told him seriously.

"But i'm first line!"

"Not anymore"

I sighed at the sound of approaching footsteps "I am leaving now, but we" I pointed my finger at them accusingly "are gonna talk about this more"

I turned to walk out of the locker room bumping into a tall guy "Sorry" I muttered, not even looking at the person I bumped into before hurrying out almost missing the small nervous "That's okay"

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously as I walked out to my car my mind reeling, I did feel bad for Scott I know how much being first line meant to him but I had to agree with Stiles here people's lives were at risk. I couldn't believe Scott was a werewolf, a big part of me felt like I should run for hills and change my name to Jane Doe but an even bigger part of me felt like I had be here for him. After everything he's been there for me I owed him not to freak out on him. Derek on the other I was going to do my best to stay away from.

"Alexa" I was snapped out of my daze, I raised my head to meet the brooding eyes of Derek Hale himself. _Oh shit._

* * *

**Oh shit indeed.**

**So how are you guys liking Alexa, I know it may seem like she's this fragile little flower but I have got some major things planned for her.**

**Please leave a review**

**-Daisy Pierce xxx **


End file.
